예, 나는 그를 사랑(Ya, Aku Mencintainya)
by Fou Amora Kanalikuli
Summary: KYUMIN/GS/BUTUH KOMENTAR DAN KRITIK MEMBANGUN/Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tatap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar yang terhormat –Min
1. Bertahan Hidup

**Title**

Ya, Aku Mencintainya (Ye, Naneun Geureul Sarang/예, 나는 그를 사랑)

**Writer**

Fou Kanalikuli

**Summary**

Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tetap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar –Min

Gadis itu sangat manis. Pertemuan kami yang buruk itu membawa kami pada kisah cinta yang penuh perjuangan –Kyu

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berkeras hati. Dia bahkan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa jika marga kami sama? –Hae

Di Korea, dua orang dengan marga sama, tidak boleh menikah. Tapi, itu bukanlah satu- satunya alasan kenapa aku menolak Lee Donghae –Eun

**Genre**

romance, family, hurt/comfort

**Rating**

T (teen) / PG-13 (parental guide, over 13 years old)

**Characters**

Lee Sungmin (27)

Cho Kyuhyun (25)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Eunhye (Eunhyuk) (16)

**Length**

Multi chapters (ch. 1 : 1098 words)

**Disclaimer**

This is a real person fanfiction. Characters in this story are not mine, and in reality, I don't personally know them. The plot is pure from my imagination and not realy happened in reality as in reality, Lee Sungmin is male, not female. I will make no financial gain as I publish this fiction. Thankyou for understanding.

**Warning**

genderswitch, newbie writer, boring –sure, little bit out of character, alternative universe

_**Musim panas tahun 2003, Pulau Ulleung: Bertahan Hidup..**_

Musim panas tahun ini tak ubahnya tahun- tahun sebelumnya. Matahari bersinar terik, cuaca panas dan lembab, dan orang- orang berbondong ke pantai. Dan pantai di tepi barat Pulau Ulleung adalah salah satu tujuan wisata paling ideal di Korea, setidaknya begitulah menurut Sungmin.

Bersama adiknya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun, dia bersepeda menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan mengantarkan mereka sampai di sebuah pelabuhan nelayan. Di sana, mereka akan bermain bola pantai bersama anak- anak nelayan lainnya sembari menunggu Paman Lee pulang.

"_Nuna_, Heenim _Nuna_ telah datang," kata Donghae –adiknya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berbikini merah jambu yang sedang melambungkan bola.

Pandangan Sungmin mengikuti kemana telunjuk Donghae mengarah, lalu tersenyum. "_Yak_! Heenim_-ah_!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Heenim pun menoleh dan balik melambai ketika menangkap siluet Sungmin.

"Minnie_-ya_! Cepat kemari! Kami kekurangan pemain!" teriaknya.

Sungmin pun mengangguk. Dia segera berlari mendekati tepi pantai dan bergabung bersama teman- teman lainnya sementara adiknya, Donghae, duduk di tepi dermaga sambil menatap jauh ke tengah laut.

"Ayah, apa hari ini ayah akan pulang?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap laut lepas.

"Ini.. sudah lebih dari satu minggu, Ayah. Apa ayah tidak merindukan aku, Sungmin _Nuna_, dan ibu?" tanya Donghae pelan dengan mata yang telah berkaca- kaca.

! #$%^&*()

Dan sore itu, ketika matahari sudah akan terbenam, Sungmin ikut duduk di tepi dermaga. Permainan volinya sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan akan dilanjutkan besok sore di waktu yang sama.

"Aku melihat kapal!" serunya. Dari arah barat daya, gadis itu memang melihat siluet sebuah kapal. Dan dia sangat yakin itu adalah kapal Paman Lee.

"Mana?" tanya Donghae antusias.

Sungmin menunjuk siluet kapal itu dan membuat rona bahagia muncul di wajah manis Donghae.

"_Yay_! Ayah pulang!" seru Donghae senang. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai menari- nari abstrak, mengikuti suara hatinya. Sementara itu, kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dalam bayangan mereka, terhidang sepotong salmon lezat dengan saus kimchi di atasnya.

Perlahan, siluet kapal itu semakin besar dan semakin nyata. Sebuah kapal yang lebih besar dari kapal Paman Lee muncul, membuat kedua anak itu mendesah kecewa. Itu bukan kapal milik Paman Lee.

Beberapa orang langsung berlari menuju dermaga untuk membantu menurunkan muatan ikan- ikan segar yang ditangkap di Laut Timur berhari- hari yang lalu. Namun, seorang dari kapal itu turun dan terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Sungmin tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu karena tempatnya berdiri sekarang cukup jauh dengan tempat kapal itu berlabuh. Karena penasaran, gadis itu pun mendekat dan tertegun ketika melihat beberapa mayat yang dipapah keluar dari kapal. Bau busuk seketika menyeruak, hampir membuat Sungmin memuntahkan makan siangnya tadi.

"Kakek, ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin pada seorang kakek yang berada di dekatnya.

"Beberapa orang ditemukan mengapung di laut. Tapi wajah mereka sudah tak bisa dikenali," kata kakek itu.

Sungmin tertegun. _Siapa orang- orang ini?_

"Dia ayahku!" Pekikan Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia segera mendekati Donghae yang berada di dekat salah satu mayat. Bola mata Donghae yang biasanya jernih dan selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan, kini berwarna merah dan berselimutkan air mata duka.

"_Yak_! Apa maksudmu, Anak Kecil?" seorang laki- laki meneriakinya.

"Dia ayah," kata Donghae lagi. "Dia memiliki gelang yang sama dengan milikku!" Donghae semakin mendekati mayat itu, lalu memegang lengan kanannya tanpa jijik, seolah mayat itu masih dalam keadaan baik- baik saja.

Di lengan yang bahkan sudah membusuk dan berair itu.. sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dan berbandul simbol yin dan yang melingkar dengan erat.

Dan gelang yang sama juga melekat di lengan Donghae.

! #$%^&*()

Paman Lee telah dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Bibi Im yang melihat orang- orang berbondong datang dan membawa jasad suaminya sangat terkejut. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalau suaminya akan pergi secepat ini, dalam keadaan yang begitu tak manusiawi. Dia mulai sering menangis tanpa sebab, lalu tertawa sendiri. Dia tak pernah lagi mengurusi Sungmin dan Donghae, hingga Sungmin terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah untuk bekerja dan merawat Donghae dan Bibi Im itu sendiri.

Hingga suatu hari ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya, Sungmin menemukan Bibi Im sudah tak bernyawa lagi di kamarnya. Tubuhnya terkapar di lantai dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah mangkuk kecil tergeletak di dekat tangannya dan sebuah bungkus racun yang sudah kosong berada di atas meja. Bibi Im telah bunuh diri.

Donghae yang baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya muncul di belakang Sungmin dengan mulut penuh dengan cumi mentah yang bahkan masih bergerak- gerak. Anak itu tertegun melihat ibunya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Matanya mulai memerah dan berair. Pegangan tangannya pada baju Sungmin pun bertambah erat.

"_Nuna_.." panggilnya lirih.

Sungmin terdiam. Dengan punggung tangannya, gadis itu menyeka air mata yang telah turun. "Kau.. harus kuat, Lee Donghae. Aku.. aku akan menjagamu," kata Sungmin, lalu beringsut memeluk tubuh Donghae yang bergetar. Donghae menangis dengan gumaman- gumaman kecil memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku akan memberitahu polisi," kata Sungmin sembari berdiri. Rasanya, hatinya sakit ketika mendengar tangisan Donghae.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar Bibi Im, membuat pegangan Donghae pada bajunya terlepas. Anak yang bahkan belum masuk sekolah dasar itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan segala kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Donghae menatap jasad ibunya, sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

! #$%^&*()

Meskipun kejadian- kejadian buruk silih berganti datang, Sungmin tahu kalau hidupnya masih berjalan. Mulai sekarang, dia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sang adik yang sudah menjadi tanggungannya.

Bersama beberapa orang tetangga, pagi- pagi Sungmin pergi ke pesisir untuk menangkap abalon. Abalon di pesisir barat Pulau Ulleung memang terkenal memiliki daging yang tebal dan rasa yang lezat. Karena itulah harganya pun lebih mahal dari tempat- tempat lain.

"Sunkyu_-ssi_, kudengar wanita bernama Taeyeon itu sudah pulang. Memangnya benar, ya?" Seorang bibi bernama Sooyoung bertanya pada bibi yang berada di dekatnya.

"_Ah_, benar. Bahkan aku melihat sendiri dirinya keluar dari mobil. _Ah_, dia sangat kaya sekarang. Padahal, dulunya dia sangat miskin," jawab Bibi Sunkyu berapi- api.

Sungmin yang berada di dekat mereka pun ikut mendengarkan pembicaan ini hingga timbul sebuah pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Bibi, siapakah Taeyeon yang bibi maksud?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ah_, itu, pemilik resort yang terletak di dekat rumahmu. Kau tak tahu, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Bibi Sunkyu.

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia memang mengetahui jika di dekat rumahnya, terdapat resort yang sangat besar. Tapi dia tak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"_Yak_, menurutmu, bagaimana dia bisa kaya, Sunkyu-_ssi_?" tanya Bibi Suyoung.

Bibi Sunkyu menggeleng. "Aku pun tidak tahu, Suyoung-_ssi_. Mungkin saja dia menjalankan usaha di Seoul, dan berhasil."

Dan Sungmin terus memikirkan kata miskin yang baru diucapkan Bibi Sunkyu. Tiba- tiba, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dengan beberapa abalon yang sudah berada di ember miliknya, Sungmin berlari menuju tanggul.

"_Yak_! Sungmin, mau kemana kau?" tanya Bibi Sunkyu.

Sungmin menoleh. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, Bi! Terimakasih sudah mengajakku!" Dan Sungmin pun berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya dengan sebuah senyum dan air mata penuh pengharapan.

BERSAMBUNG –ala sinetron

Hola, halo?*tes suara* Gimana pendapatnya, chingu? Jelek, ya? Boring, ya? Duh, hal yang tidak saya harapkan, tapi ya begitulah kenyataan. Kadang emang ironis, ya? Hehe… Di chap 1, Kyuhyun tercinta emang belum kelihatan. Tapi besok, deh, langsung liputan dari Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu. Ngomong- ngomong, prefer mana, nih, ada bahasa Korea yang diselipin, atau full Indonesia dan sesuai EYD? *walaupun kenyataannya belum sesuai EYD* Dulu aku pernah baca, loh, di sebuah fanfic, ada yang prefer berbahasa Korea biar bisa buat referensi *walau kadang malah membingungkan karena tanpa keterangan*. Aku sih lumayan tahu, lah, walaupun masih sering buka kamus dan tanya sana sini. Aku juga, insyaallah, bakal observasi mana yang pas. Jadi? Kalian yang mengatur, OK?

Regards,

Fou


	2. Berpisah untuk Sepuluh Tahun

**Title**

Ya, Aku Mencintainya (Ye, Naneun Geureul Saranghamnida)

**Writer**

Fou Kanalikuli

**Summary**

Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tetap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar –Min

Gadis itu sangat manis. Pertemuan kami yang buruk itu membawa kami pada kisah cinta yang penuh perjuangan –Kyu

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berkeras hati. Dia bahkan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa jika marga kami sama? –Hae

Di Korea, dua orang dengan marga sama, tidak boleh menikah. Tapi, itu bukanlah satu- satunya alasan kenapa aku menolak Lee Donghae –Eun

**Genre**

romance, family, hurt/comfort

**Rating**

T (teen) / PG-13 (parental guide, over 13 years old)

**Characters**

Lee Sungmin (27)

Cho Kyuhyun (25)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Eunhye (Eunhyuk) (16)

Dan Karakter- Karakter Lainnya yang Muncul Silih Berganti (DKKLyMSB)

**Length**

Multi chapters (ch. 2 : 1098 words)

**Disclaimer**

This is a real person fanfiction. Characters in this story are not mine, and in reality, I don't personally know them. The plot is pure from my imagination and not realy happened in reality as in reality, Lee Sungmin is male, not female. I will make no financial gain as I publish this fiction. Thankyou for understanding.

**Warning**

genderswitch, newbie writer, boring –sure, little bit out of character, alternative universe

_**Musim panas tahun 2003, Cheongdam –Seoul : Berpisah untuk Sepuluh Tahun..**_

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Cheongdam-dong adalah surga bagi sosialita yang tinggal di Seoul. Mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di sini, berbelanja, melakukan perawatan tubuh, dan menikmati secangkir espresso panas Starbucks.

Di sudut Starbucks yang terdapat di Lotte Mall, dua orang remaja berbeda gender duduk berhadapan. Kyuhyun yang hari itu memakai kaos oblong putih dan jeans pendek, sedari tadi mencoba menggapai jemari Seohyun, kekasihnya. Namun, sayangnya gadis cantik itu selalu menepis kasar.

"Jangan pegang- pegang," larang Seohyun sembari menarik kedua lengannya. "Kau menyebalkan, _Oppa_! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" tanyanya mulai terisak.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sejak dulu. Tapi, setiap melihat wajahmu, aku selalu tidak tega hingga akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengatakannya. Dan sekarang, aku benar- benar harus mengatakannya," jelas Kyuhyun sambil terus mencoba menggapai jemari Seohyun.

Seohyun diam. Sejenak, dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu, sejak saat ini, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, Cho!" kata Seohyun dingin, lalu berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap pintu dimana Seohyun baru saja keluar. Dia hampir tak percaya kenyataan yang ada. Seohyun, kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya semenjak akhir semester dua di tingkat satu SMP, kini telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kyuhyun kira, jika menjelaskan sekarang dengan keadaan yang sudah terdesak, Seohyun akan mengerti dan meminta untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka, meskipun harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Itu memungkinkan mengingat watak Seohyun yang –Kyuhyun amati selama ini– lembut, penyabar, dan penurut. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun juga yakin kalau Seohyun sangat mencintainya. Dan seharusnya, jika mencintai Kyuhyun, Seohyun mau berkorban.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Kim Taeyeon –wanita kaya dari Seoul itu– sedang duduk melamun di atas ranjang besarnya. Tatapannya menerawang keluar jendela besar yang ada di sana, terlihat seperti sedang menatap laut lepas. Tapi siapa sangka kalau pikirannya sedang melayang- layang di Seoul, di dalam sebuah gedung besar dimana menteri pendidikan Republik Korea sedang melangsungkan rapat.

Lee Sooman, mentri pendidikan Republik Korea yang terkenal memiliki istri cantik itu adalah suaminya. Tapi, istri cantik yang selalu dibawanya ketika menghadiri undangan kenegaraan bukanlah dirinya. Di sini, status Taeyeon hanyalah istri simpanan Lee Sooman. Dia diperlakukan bagai ratu, tapi juga bagai boneka.

Sooman memberi apartemen mewah di Nunhyun dan resort di Pulau Ulleung untuk Taeyeon. Sebuah mobil mewah yang hanya diproduksi terbatas pun dia belikan sebagai kado pernikahan. Bahkan, kartu kredit Taeyeon tidak memiliki limit. Taeyeon bebas menghambur- hamburkan uangnya.

Tapi, semua dibarengi dengan larangan Sooman untuk mengakui kakek kaya itu sebagai suaminya. Di dunia luar, Taeyeon tidak boleh menyapa atau mengenal Sooman. Dia harus berpura- pura tidak kenal, dan tidak pernah mendengar nama Lee Sooman.

Tiba- tiba Taeyeon mendengar suara pintu yang sedang diketuk. Pasti pelayannya yang berada di balik pintu putih besar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyeon sedikit keras. Dia bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu Anda,_ Jeongbu_ (nyonya)," kata pelayan itu setelah Taeyeon membuka pintu.

Taeyeon mengernyit. "Siapa? Apakah utusan tuan?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Bukan,_ Jeongbu_." Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Sepertinya penduduk lokal," lanjutnya.

Pada akhirnya, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk menemui tamunya itu. Dari anak tangga, dia bisa melihat seorang perempuan yang duduk di sofa besarnya. Wajahnya agak kurang jelas karena Taeyeon melihat dari arah samping.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya angkuh pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu pun langsung berdiri dan menatap Taeyeon. "Selamat siang," sapanya. "Saya Lee Sungmin. Saya tinggal di kampung nelayan di dekat rumah ini," kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

Taeyeon duduk di sofa, diikuti Sungmin. Tiba- tiba tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah baskom alumunium besar di atas mejanya yang berisi penuh abalon.

"Apa urusanmu kemari?" tanya Taeyeon masih dengan sikap angkuhnya.

Sungmin diam. Dia masih menimbang- nimbang, apakah keputusannya kali ini tepat atau justru keliru.

"Yak!" bentak Taeyeon, membuat Sungmin terperanjat. "Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untukmu, huh? Cepat katakan apa kepentinganmu kemari!" perintahnya.

"Sa-saya mendengar cerita tentang.. tentang Anda dari penduduk," kata Sungmin dengan sedikit terbata- bata. "Mereka mengatakan Anda telah sukses, sekarang. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau dulu Anda adalah gadis yang miskin." Sungmin berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap takut-takut ke arah Taeyeon yang melayangkan tatapan tidak suka.

Taeyeon tidak suka ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya. Terutama, masa ketika wanita itu masih miskin.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, paman saya meninggal di laut. Lalu, bibi saya bunuh diri karena tidak kuat ditinggal paman. Sekarang, saya tinggal bersama adik saya sendirian. Saya pikir, Anda bisa membantu saya. Mungkin.. mungkin Anda bisa mencarikan pekerjaan untuk saya di Seoul," kata Sungmin.

Taeyeon mendecih. "Sudah kuduga," katanya.

Sungmin kembali menatap wajah Taeyeon.

"Semua orang miskin sama saja. Kalian datang kemari, bertingkah manis, membawakan hasil panen menjijikkan kalian, lalu mengemis padaku untuk membawa kalian ke Seoul. Apa kalian tak malu akan hal itu? Terlebih kau, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Taeyeon sarkatis.

Sungmin sakit hati mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Tapi, sudah tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menolong nasib dirinya dan sang adik.

Taeyeon bangkit berdiri. Wanita itu hendak menaiki tangga, tapi terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu menahan kaki jenjangnya. Sungmin memeluk kakinya dengan air mata yang terus meleleh.

"Kumohon, Nyonya Kim. Saya benar- benar tidak tahu harus memohon pada siapa lagi. Saya dan adik saya sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Kami sebatang kara," kata Sungmin pilu.

Untuk sejenak, Taeyeon terenyuh. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana dulu, dirinya juga berada di posisi seperti Sungmin saat ini. Mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Sayangnya, kini sang adik sudah meninggal karena leukimia.

Perlahan, Taeyeon menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri. Sungmin sempat terkejut, tapi langsung menurut.

"Kau gadis yang bertanggung jawab," kata Taeyeon sambil mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pipi Sungmin. "Sekarang pulanglah dan kemasi barang- barangmu. Datang lagi lusa, dan kita semua akan berangkat ke Seoul," kata Taeyeon.

Sungmin tertegun. Binar bahagia muncul di kedua matanya. "Be-benarkah, Nyonya Kim? Te-terimakasih. Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih padamu," kata Sungmin sambil berusaha untuk mencium kaki Taeyeon.

"Lee.. Lee Sungmin, tak perlu seperti itu."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Hari ini Sungmin menyajikan sup abalon dan kimchi sebagai pendamping nasi untuk makan malam dirinya dan Donghae. Masih sambil menyuapkan abalon- abalon itu ke dalam mulutnya, Donghae mengernyit dan menatap heran ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa dari tadi, nuna terus tersenyum?" tanya Donghae setelah menelan abalonnya.

Sungmin mengacak- acak rambut Donghae, lalu tertawa kecil. "Nuna tersenyum terus karena nuna bahagia," kata Sungmin.

"Bahagia setelah kematian appa dan eoma, Nuna?" tanya Donghae. "Nuna tidak sedih?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil menunduk.

Sungmin tertegun. "Bu.. bukan begitu, Donghae-ya. Nuna masih sedih setelah kepergian mereka. Tapi, nuna masih memilikimu. Lagi pula, nuna bahagia karena sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di Seoul," kata Sungmin.

Donghae mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. "Seoul? Seoul yang ada di daratan utama, Nuna? Kita.. kita akan kesana?" tanyanya begitu penasaran.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, Donghae. Kau bahagia?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu! Aku ingin ke Seoul!" katanya bersemangat, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Aku senang masih memiliki nuna. Aku akan melindungi nuna dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."

TBC

Ah, Happy Saturday, yeurubun. Ada yang nonton SS5? Atau ada yang galau gara- gara SS5? Yuk, yang galau boleh gabung sama saya :D

Okeh, pertama saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada **hapsarikyuku, InnaSMl137, Lee Azizah Cho, parkhyun,Guest, **dan** Cho Na Hyun** yang sudah berbaik hati membaca dan mereview fanfic ababil saya. Sebenernya nggak nyangka juga sih, ada yang mau baca XD tapi pas lihat ada 'something' di kotak review, mata saya langsung berbinar- binar! It's so damn true! Oh ya! Buat Cho Na Hyun, makasih sarannya, Dear. Sekarang aku bakal pake bahasa Korea untuk setiap panggilan- panggilan dari surga orang. Tapi di chap 2 kayaknya dikit banget, ya? Jadi gimana nih, yeurubun? Selain panggilan orang, enaknya ada bahasa Korea yang nyelip, nggak? Aku masih bertanya- tanya, loh.

Eh, hari ini pengumuman hasil UN SMP, ya? Selamat ya, yang udah berhasil dapet nilai sesuai keinginan. Kayaknya aku juga dapet nilai sesuai harapanku, deh. Ya, abisnya aku mintanya nggak terlalu tinggi, sih XD

Udah dulu, ya~ maaf juga kalau update lama. Abisnya selama ini cuma mengandalkan wi-fi sekolah, dan udah lama nggak berangkat sekolah. Sekian, bye ^_^


	3. Aku Pulang

**Title**

Ya, Aku Mencintainya (Ye, Naneun Geureul Sarang)

**Writer**

Fou Kanalikuli

**Summary**

Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tetap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar –Min

Gadis itu sangat manis. Pertemuan kami yang buruk itu membawa kami pada kisah cinta yang penuh perjuangan –Kyu

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berkeras hati. Dia bahkan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa jika marga kami sama? –Hae

Di Korea, dua orang dengan marga sama, tidak boleh menikah. Tapi, itu bukanlah satu- satunya alasan kenapa aku menolak Lee Donghae –Eun

**Genre**

romance, family, hurt/comfort

**Rating**

T (teen) / PG-13 (parental guide, over 13 years old)

**Characters**

Lee Sungmin (27)

Cho Kyuhyun (25)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Eunhye (Eunhyuk) (16)

Dan Karakter- Karakter Lainnya yang Muncul Silih Berganti (DKKLyMSB)

**Length**

Multi chapters (ch. 3 : 1302 words)

**Disclaimer**

This is a real person fanfiction. Characters in this story are not mine, and in reality, I don't personally know them. The plot is pure from my imagination and not realy happened in reality as in reality, Lee Sungmin is male, not female. I will make no financial gain as I publish this fiction. Thankyou for understanding.

**Warning**

genderswitch, newbie writer, boring –sure, little bit out of character, alternative universe

_**Musim dingin tahun 2013, Manhattan –New York City : Aku.. pulang..**_

Dewasa dan tampan. Itulah dua kalimat yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sepuluh tahun tinggal di New York, Kyuhyun, remaja yang harusnya emosional dan egois itu, berubah menjadi laki- laki tampan yang penuh tanggung jawab. Bahkan, dia akan mengajak wanita yang semalam tidur dengannya untuk sarapan di restoran hotel dan memberikan kartu namanya untuk berjaga- jaga jika terjadi masalah dengan wanita itu. Terkena AIDS, misalnya.

"Kau mengagumkan." Gadis Amerika Utara yang tadi malam menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun angkat bicara."Bagaimana mungkin, putra duta besar Korea Selatan, setampan dan sehebat dirimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, _Sweety_. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Oh, ya! Setelah ini, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus ke DC untuk bertemu ayahku," katanya.

"Bertemu ayahmu? Apa ini pertemuan keluarga?" tanya gadis bernama Clara itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Ayahku hanya mengatakan ingin bertemu."

"Oh, aku tahu. Lagi pula, hari ini aku akan menghadiri sebuah konverensi pers. Aku harus membuat ibumu kagum, kau tahu? Aku ingin menjadi wartawan hebat agar bisa seperti dia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tentu. Setelah kau tidur dengan putranya, kau akan mewarisi kehebatannya."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Sepuluh tahun tinggal di Seoul cukup membawa perubahan yang signifikan pada Sungmin. Gadis pulau miskin yang penuh rasa tanggung jawab dan pekerja keras itu kini cukup sukses dengan berdirinya sebuah restoran Korea dengan konsep tradisional miliknya yang menjual aneka olahan abalon, tofu, dan kimchi. Bahkan, sekarang ini gadis berusia 27 tahun itu sedang berencana membuka sebuah kedai kopi di dekat restoran miliknya ini. Dan sekarang, dia sedang mencari resep kopi yang pas.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau capucino dengan sentuhan rasa mint dan teh? Bukankah itu ide yang brilian, Donghae-_ya_?" tanya Sungmin, meminta pendapat pada adiknya yang telah beranjak remaja itu.

Donghae tertawa kencang. "Ide bodoh, _Nuna_! Kenapa tidak sekalian capucino rasa kimchi saja?" tanyanya bercanda.

Sungmin mendengus kesal."_Yak_! apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat capucino dengan rasa sup abalon dan bau bawang putih yang menyengat saja! Seriuslah sedikit, Lee Donghae!" seru Sungmin kesal sambil melempar pensil yang ia pegang ke arah Donghae.

"_Aw_! Itu menyakitkan, _Nuna_!" keluh Donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan pensil.

Baru saja Sungmin akan membalas, tiba- tiba pintu yang membatasi restoran dengan ruangannya terbuka. Kim Taeyeon masuk dengan membawa dua kantong tas dengan label butik miliknya.

"Hai, Kim _Ahjumma_!" sapa Sungmin sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah Taeyeon, memeluknya, dan memberi ciuman angin.

"Hai, _Yeppeo_. Sedang sibuk, _huh_?" tanya Taeyeon sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di pinggir ruangan kecil itu.

Sungmin ikut duduk di sofa. "Tidak juga. Hanya sedang mencoba mengajak ikan bodoh itu berpikir," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk Donghae –yang duduk bersila di atas meja– dengan dagunya. "Tapi sepertinya gagal."

"_Yak_! _Nuna_, kau jahat sekali!" seru Donghae sebal. "_Nuna-_ku yang sudah tua itu sedang memikirkan menu spesial untuk kedai kopi yang akan segera dia buka. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar ide- ide bodoh yang dari tadi keluar dari otaknya," kata Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin, penuh sarkasme.

Taeyeon tertawa. "Kalian selalu begitu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kalian adalah anak- anak pulau yang polos dan manis. Tapi sekarang, kalian sudah menjadi anak- anak Seoul yang lebih lincah," kata Taeyeon.

"Bukankah itu bagus, _Ahjumma_? Aku punya restoran besar, sekarang," kata Sungmin bangga.

"Dan aku.. aku bersekolah di sekolah seprestisius SMA Mapo. Bukankah itu keren, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Donghae kelewat percaya diri.

"_Ah_, benar. Kalian hebat. Karena itu aku membawakan kalian beberapa potong baju terbaru di butikku sebagai hadiah," kata Taeyeon sambil menunjukkan kantong- kantong tas yang dia bawa.

"_Ah_, kau baik sekali, _Ahjumma_! Kami hampir tak pernah membeli baju lagi karena ada dirimu," kata Sungmin senang sambil membuka sebuah tas kantong yang Taeyeon berikan untuknya. "_Aigo_! Ini indah sekali! Aku akan memakainya saat tidur nanti," kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat sebuah gaun santai.

"Kau gila, _Nuna_? Sejak kapan kau mengganti _lingirie_- _lingirie_-mu itu dengan gaun seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Yak! Donghae, aku tak punya _lingirie_! Kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"_Aish_, sudah! Kalian sudah dewasa, tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil," lerai Taeyeon. "_Ah_, Donghae, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau pernah mendapat nilai buruk?" tanya Taeyeon.

Donghae menggeleng. "Nilaiku selalu di atas sembilan," katanya, hampir jujur.

"Ya, tapi belakangan nilainya menurun, _Ahjumma_. Kemarin aku melihat nilai delapan puluh tujuh di ulangan fisikanya," kata Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Yah_, pada usia seperti ini, Donghae sedang melewati fase- fase tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dia sedang jatuh cinta. Bahkan, dia selalu menggumamkan nama gadis yang di sukainya. _Uh_, siapa, ya?" Sungmin tampak berpikir. "_Ah_, Eunhye! Dia selalu bergumam Eunhye-_ya_, jadilah kekasihku.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku," kata Sungmin dengan nada meledek.

"_Yak_! _Nuna_! Kau ini kenapa?!" teriak Donghae kesal bercampur malu. Bahkan, sekarang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Seusai sarapan bersama Clara, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan mobilnya untuk keluar dari New York, menuju Washington, DC. Ayahnya yang meminta bertemu sudah mengatakan dimana mereka akan bertemu. Sebuah restoran mewah di Massachusetts Avenue, jalan yang sama yang melalui kantor kedutaan Republik Korea.

Seorang pelayan mengantar Kyuhyun menuju kursi yang telah dipesan sang ayah. Di sana, sang ayah dan ibu telah duduk dan terlihat sedang berdiskusi. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dari jarak sepuluh meter.

"Silahkan, Tuan Cho," suara pelayan yang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk, menyadarkan sepasang suami istri itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir kedua orang itu, mereka menyambut sang putra semata wayang.

"_What will you say, Dad_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk.

"Kyuhyun!" seru sang ibu. "Sudah _eoma_ bilang berapa kali, huh? Gunakan bahasa Korea saat kita bersama," katanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Sekarang, lebih baik kita makan siang dulu. Kalian pasti sudah lapar."

Selesai makan siang, Kyuhyun mulai menanyakan kembali apa yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan. Sang ayah hanya menghela napas sebelum kembali berpandangan dengan ibunya. Dan karena itu, Kyuhyun menjadi jengkel.

"_Come on, Dad! Quickly! I don't have much time for you_!" serunya.

"Kyu!"

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Kyuhyun sudah hidup di New York selama sepuluh tahun. Wajar jika bahasanya seperti ini," kata ayah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung istrinya. "_Oh_, sebenarnya ayah ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira," kata ayah Kyuhyun, beralih pada putranya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Kyu. Carilah istri."

"Aku sedang melakukannya, Ayah," gumam Kyuhyun malas.

"Carilah di Korea, Kyu. Pulang. Kau akan dibebas kerjakan selama di sana," kata ibunya.

"Apa? Bebas kerja? Kalian bersungguh- sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Ya, tapi, tugasmu adalah mencari istri. Mencari menantu untuk kami, yang bisa memberi kami cucu secepat mungkin."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Sebuah Korean Air yang lepas landas 14 jam yang lalu dari Bandara John F Kennedy, New York, baru saja mendarat di Bandara Incheon. Dari gerbang kedatangan internasional, Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menyeret sebuah koper hitam. Di bibirnya, sebuah senyum tersungging. Musim dingin di Korea adalah salah satu dari daftar hal yang paling Kyuhyun rindukan, bersama dengan musim- musim lainnya.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Donghae sudah mendengarkan nasihat Sungmin. Jika mencintai seseorang, ada baiknya kita langsung menyampaikannya. Karena, jika terus menunda- nunda, bukan tak mungkin, ada orang yang mendahului kita. Dan hari ini, dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Eunhye.

"Eunhye-_ya_!" panggil Donghae pada seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Eunhye menoleh dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang berlari sambil membawa dua cangkir kertas espress. "_Sunbae_, ada apa?" tanya Eunhye bingung.

"_Ah_, Eunhye, kau lucu sekali," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum grogi. "Di luar gerbang sekolah, kau cukup memanggilku Donghae _Oppa_. Jangan sunbae, OK?"

"Kenapa, Sunbae?"

"Yak.. panggil aku Donghae _Oppa_ saja. _Ehm_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Donghae.

Ketika itulah sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang laki- laki turun dari bagian kemudi dan membuka pintu bagian penumpang. "Silahkan, Nona Lee," kata laki- laki itu.

Eunhye mengangguk. "Maaf, Donghae _Oppa_. Aku sudah dijemput. Sampai jumpa," kata Eunhye sambil membungkuk kecil, lalu masuk mobilnya.

Sementara mobil itu sudah pergi, Donghae masih terpaku di tempat. Eunhye telah pergi, dan dia belum menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan, espresso yang dia beli untuk Eunhye pun belum jadi dia berikan.

TBC

Yak! Aku malu! Kalian tau? Chapter 2 kemarin ada yang ganjil. Itu karena ada yang belum diganti. Yang Cheongdam sama Lotte Mall itu loh. Itu sebenernya mau diganti jadi COEX Mall di Samsung. Tapi yaudah, deh. Eh, jadi maap ya kalo aneh, kekeke~

Oyeah, saya juga mau bilang, saya publish bukan berdasarkan review, ya~ Jadi bisa aja cepet, bisa aja lama~ Abisnya mengandalkan koneksi wi-fi di sekolah, sih. Dan sekarang kan juga udah lulus, jadi udah jarang berangkat. Oh ya, by the way, minta doanya ya, moga- moga saya bisa diterima di Padmanaba /wink/.

Terimakasih sebesar- besarnya untuk ** .1** , **hapsarikyuku** , **InnaSMl137** , **Miss Key** , dan **parkhyun** yang udah sudi membaca, dan mereview chap 2 fanfic ababil saya. Terimakasih juga yang udah sudi nge-follow dan nge-fave. Ah, kemarin belum diucapin terimakasih karena lupa. Jadi, sekarang double big thanks, yah :D


	4. Sedikit Jorok, tapi Namanya Pussy

**Title**

Ya, Aku Mencintainya (Ye, Naneun Geureul Sarang)

**Writer**

Fou Kanalikuli

**Summary**

Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tetap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar –Min

Gadis itu sangat manis. Pertemuan kami yang buruk itu membawa kami pada kisah cinta yang penuh perjuangan –Kyu

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berkeras hati. Dia bahkan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa jika marga kami sama? –Hae

Di Korea, dua orang dengan marga sama, tidak boleh menikah. Tapi, itu bukanlah satu- satunya alasan kenapa aku menolak Lee Donghae –Eun

**Genre**

romance, family, hurt/comfort

**Rating**

T (teen) / PG-13 (parental guide, over 13 years old)

**Characters**

Lee Sungmin (27)

Cho Kyuhyun (25)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Eunhye (Eunhyuk) (16)

Dan Karakter- Karakter Lainnya yang Muncul Silih Berganti (DKKLyMSB)

**Length**

Multi chapters (ch. 4 : 989 words)

**Disclaimer**

This is a real person fanfiction. Characters in this story are not mine, and in reality, I don't personally know them. The plot is pure from my imagination and not realy happened in reality as in reality, Lee Sungmin is male, not female. I will make no financial gain as I publish this fiction. Thankyou for understanding.

**Warning**

genderswitch, newbie writer, boring –sure, little bit out of character, alternative universe

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

_**Musim dingin tahun 2013, Hongdae –Seoul : Sedikit Jorok, tapi Namanya Pussy..**_

Jam digital yang terpasang di dasbor mobil Kyuhyun telah menampilkan angka 01.34 am, dan salju kembali menyelimuti Seoul. Tapi, laki-laki tampan itu masih melajukan mobilnya melewati jalan yang membelah Hongdae. Hongdae, daerah yang terkenal sebagai pusatnya dunia malam Kota Seoul. Bar dan tempat karaoke ramai menghiasi kanan dan kiri jalan. Dan Kyuhyun, dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu bar yang ada. Dia keluar sebelum dirinya mabuk dan tak sanggup mengemudi lagi.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

"Pussy, kau di sana?" seru Sungmin ketika melihat kucing persia milik sahabatnya sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja restoran. Sedikit kesulitan, Sungmin menggapai kucing mahal itu.

Heenim, sahabat lamanya itu kini bertemu kembali dengannya. Gadis cantik dengan mulut setajam belati itu memang tinggal di Seoul dan selalu menghabiskan libur musim panasnya di Pulau Ulleung. Tapi, semenjak Sungmin pindah ke Seoul, mereka lepas kontak dan baru bertemu kembali seminggu yang lalu di sebuah pameran barang elektronik. Dan meski baru bertemu kembali, Heenim tak segan- segan menitipkan Pussy padanya. Gadis itu kini sedang pergi ke Toronto setelah mendapat kabar kalau kucing dengan ciri- ciri seperti yang dia inginkan ada di sana. Dia akan membelinya, berapapun itu.

"Kita akan pulang ke apartmenku, Puss. Ayo cepat, sebelum salju yang turun bertambah lebat," kata Sungmin sambil menggendong Pussy dan berjalan keluar restorannya. Dia menurunkan Pussy sebentar ke lantai karena harus mengunci pintu. Tapi, tanpa Sungmin sangka, kucing itu berlari menuju jalan raya.

"Pussy!" pekiknya. Sungmin langsung menyusul Pussy. Begitu menggapai kucing itu, Sungmin langsung menggendongnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah di tengah jalan sampai sorot lampu sebuah mobil menyadarkannya.

CKIT!

Mobil _sport _merah bermerk Ferrari itu berhenti mendadak. Menatap mobil itu, lutut Sungmin bergetar dan hampir tak kuat menopang berat badannya sendiri.

"_Yak_! Kau gila?!" umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir pengemudi mobil itu, Kyuhyun, bersama dengan terbukanya jendela mobil. Lalu, kepala laki-laki itu menyembul dengan ekspresi marah, membuat Sungmin begidik ngeri.

"_Eum_, sa-saya minta maaf," kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan. "Kucing sahabat saya berlari ke tengah jalan," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Pussy.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Lampu jalan yang berada di belakang Sungmin membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat samar. "Semudah itu kau meminta maaf?" desisnya dingin. "Kau sudah membuang- buang waktuku dan membuatku hampir melakukan tindak kriminal karena menabrakmu!"hardiknya. Sebenarnya, marah- marah dan terlihat menakutkan di hadapan para wanita bukanlah sifat Kyuhyun. Tapi, dengan keadaannya yang sudah sedikit mabuk, semuanya berubah.

"Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Aku memang ceroboh," kata Sungmin.

"Kau sadar, rupanya," kata Kyuhyun datar sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. Kedua alisnya bahkan hampir bertautan. Dia sudah kesal sebenarnya karena laki-laki tampan di hadapannya itu tampak membesar- besarkan masalah. "Aish, begini saja, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf, aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melilit lengannya. "Sudah dini hari. Makan malamku sudah kuhabiskan tujuh jam yang lalu, Nona. Dan.. membuatkan makan malam untukku? Kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki asing masuk rumahku. Tapi, aku bisa memasak di restoranku. Jadi, bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi sambil menunjuk restoran miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Bukan hal yang buruk."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar komentar Kyuhyun. "_Yah_, ada baiknya kau menepikan mobilmu. Aku akan membuka pintu restoran lagi."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memasakkan apa untukmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang celemek merah muda miliknya.

"Aku ingin steak, tapi tidak ada di menu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat menu di tangannya.

Sungmin terkekeh. 'Tentu tidak ada. Ini restoran Korea, Tuan Amerika!"

"_Yah_, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan sup abalon? Terlihat enak," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

"Ini enak, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kau memasaknya dengan baik," kata Kyuhyun setelah menyuapkan sup abalon itu ke mulutnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat perubahan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Di jalan tadi, dia sangat menakutkan. Tapi, sekarang, di sini, Kyuhyun terlihat bersahabat.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan di sini setiap waktu dengan gratis," kata Sungmin. "Setidaknya, ini berlaku dua minggu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut senang. Dia tak bisa memasak, dan tawaran Sungmin ini sangat menarik. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi kenapa?" Bodoh! Kenapa dia harus bertanya?

"Entahlah, rasanya senang melihatmu menyukai masakanku."

Kyuhyun menangguk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati arsitektur restoran itu. Dan di bawah meja, dia menemukan seekor kucing persia. "_Hey_, kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kucing persia itu dengan sendoknya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, itu kucing sahabatku. Namanya Pussy, dan dia sangat menggemaskan. Jadi, sementara sahabatku pergi ke Toronto, aku merawatnya."

"Pu.. Pussy?" Kyuhyun bergumam tak percaya.

Sungmin tertawa. "Yah, sedikit jorok, tapi namanya Pussy. Sahabatku memang sedikit eksentrik."

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

"Semalam, _nuna_ pulang jam berapa?" tanya Donghae ketika dia dan Sungmin sedang menikmati sarapan di apartment mereka.

"_Eum_, aku pulang jam lima. Memang kenapa, Hae?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menyudahi sarapannya dengan meneguk segelas susu. "Sudah kuduga. Memangnya _nuna _kemana saja? Apa ada masalah di restoran?"

"Tidak. Setelah tutup, seorang teman berkunjung dan meminta aku membuatkannya sup abalon. Lalu, kami pun berbincang hingga menjelang matahari terbit. Karena itu, setelah kau berangkat sekolah, _nuna_ ingin kembali tidur."

"_Aish_, baiklah. _Eum_, apa teman _nuna_ itu laki-laki?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin diam. "Ayolah, Donghae, ini masalah pribadi _nuna_. _Nuna_ rasa, _nuna_ tidak perlu menjawabnya," kata Sungmin. Rasa letih benar-benar tergambar di wajah cantiknya, dan Donghae tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, _Nuna_," kata Donghae sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin. Dia menangis di sana.

"Ha-Hae, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. "_Nuna_, aku sangat khawatir. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin ada laki-laki yang melukaimu atau melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya padamu," kata Donghae lirih.

Sungmin terenyuh. Dia kembali memeluk Donghae. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, Donghae. Tapi, tadi malam, _Nuna_ memang hanya mengobrol. Dia orang yang baik," kata Sungmin.

"Apa dia kekasihmu, _Nuna_?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa? Tidak, Lee Donghae. Kami tidak terlalu dekat," kata Sungmin. "Sekarang, kau harus berangkat sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, _Nuna_."

**TBC**

Baru sadar kalau chapter kemarin-kemarin itu banyak banget kesalahan. Yang nggak ada pembatasnya itu, loh, sebenernya ada. Cuma kok pas di-publish jadi menghilang, ya? Udah aku coba benerin, tapi tetep aja gitu. Jadi harap maklum, ya~

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku udah nggak mengandalkan wi-fi lagi, loh~ Sekarang aku udah lulus jadi sekolahnya seminggu sekali. Kemarin ayahku baru ngisiin pulsa ke modem, jadi bisa internetan kapan aja dan di mana aja. Intinya, publish fanfic-nya jadi makin sering.

Selanjutnya, aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk review- review yang teman- teman berikan. _I love it_, dah! Dan jujur, aku seneng banget pas dapet kritik dan saran dari Pearl Park. Ah, aku juga pengennya fanfic-ku bisa bener- bener sesuai EYD. Tapi kadang nggak tahu ini aturannya gimana. Oh ya, sebenernya, seingatku ini yang bukan Bahasa udah aku miringin, kok. Tapi mungkin beberapa kelupaan. Nggak pake jasa beta reader, sih, hehe.

Ah, aku juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih lagi untuk yang follow dan fave. Kalian baik banget .

Mungkin sekian dulu kali ya? Ah, sampai jumpa sodara-sodara sekalian ^^

p.s. : kalo jalan ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan, maap, yah (^～^)


	5. Meskipun Dia Selalu Menghindar

**Title**

Ya, Aku Mencintainya (Ye, Naneun Geureul Sarang)

**Writer**

Fou Kanalikuli

**Summary**

Meskipun kini aku telah sukses, tetap saja latar belakangku tak akan berubah. Akulah Lee Sungmin, gadis pulau miskin yang tak pantas bersanding dengan putra seorang duta besar –Min

Gadis itu sangat manis. Pertemuan kami yang buruk itu membawa kami pada kisah cinta yang penuh perjuangan –Kyu

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berkeras hati. Dia bahkan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa jika marga kami sama? –Hae

Di Korea, dua orang dengan marga sama, tidak boleh menikah. Tapi, itu bukanlah satu- satunya alasan kenapa aku menolak Lee Donghae –Eun

**Genre**

romance, family, hurt/comfort

**Rating**

T (teen) / PG-13 (parental guide, over 13 years old)

**Characters**

Lee Sungmin (27)

Cho Kyuhyun (25)

Lee Donghae (17)

Lee Eunhye (Eunhyuk) (16)

Dan Karakter- Karakter Lainnya yang Muncul Silih Berganti (DKKLyMSB)

**Length**

Multi chapters (ch. 5 : 950 words)

**Disclaimer**

This is a real person fanfiction. Characters in this story are not mine, and in reality, I don't personally know them. The plot is pure from my imagination and not realy happened in reality as in reality, Lee Sungmin is male, not female. I will make no financial gain as I publish this fiction. Thankyou for understanding.

**Warning**

genderswitch, newbie writer, boring –sure, little bit out of character, alternative universe

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

_**Musim dingin tahun 2013, SMA Sains Mapo –Seoul : Meskipun Dia Selalu Menghindar..**_

Donghae berjalan di koridor SMA Sains Mapo yang masih sepi. Karena sekarang masih jam tujuh, para siswa tentu baru akan mulai berangkat. Atau paling tidak, sekarang mereka sedang ada di dalam bus atau _subway_.

Namun, tiba- tiba langkah Donghae terhenti di depan pintu aula sekolah. Dia mendengar suara alunan musik yang sangat lembut, mirip alunan musik pengiring penari balet. Dengan mengendap- endap, Donghae membuka pintu aula dan melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang Donghae lihat adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menarikan balet dengan lemah gemulai diiringi alunan musik yang sama seperti yang Donghae dengar tadi. Dan lagi- lagi, Donghae terpengarah ketika mengetahui siapa gadis yang sedang menari itu.

Lee Eunhye.

Setelah alunan musik itu habis, Eunhye menghentikan tariannya dengan membungkukkan badan ke arah bangku penonton yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada Donghae di sana, sedang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"_Sunbae_!" Eunhye memekik terkejut ketika melihat Donghae. Bagaikan hantu, Donghae tiba- tiba muncul. Padahal, Eunhye sudah yakin kalau ketika masuk tadi, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Donghae berdiri dan berjalan menuju Eunhye yang sedang mengemasi barang- barangnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat ahli menarikan balet," puji Donghae.

Eunhye menunduk. "Te.. terimakasih, _Sunbae_," gumam Eunhye lirih.

Mereka pun sempat berdiam canggung sampai Eunhye membuka suara. "_Sunbae_, saya permisi dulu," katanya sambil membungkuk. Tapi, baru saja dia melangkah, tangannya dicekal Donghae.

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Donghae menghela napas. "_Nae nuna_ bilang, jika mencintai seseorang, lebih baik mengatakannya. Aku pikir juga begitu. Karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau.. kalau.. kalau aku mencintaimu, Eunhye-_ya_. Aku jatuh cinta denganmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Donghae, memberanikan diri memegang tangan Eunhye.

Eunhye menghela napas berat. Bahkan Donghae baru sadar kalau mata cantik Eunhye sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eun.. Eunhye, kenapa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Eunhye melepas genggaman tangan Donghae dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Sunbae_. Terlalu banyak alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," kata Eunhye sambil membungkuk dalam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang kini, hatinya sudah hancur.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

Bersama beberapa orang sahabatnya, sore itu, sepulang sekolah, Eunhye duduk di kafetaria sekolah sambil menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Saat itulah, dirinya tak sengaja melihat Donghae yang berjalan melewati kafetaria. Donghae tak melihatnya. Tapi Eunhye merasa gugup dan sedih. Sekali lagi, air mata keluar.

"Hye-_ya_, kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Choi Siwon, orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Eunhye menoleh. "Aku baik- baik saja, Wonnie-_ya_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku akan pulang lebih awal," kata Eunhye sambil mulai memasukkan _ultrabook-_nya ke tas dan membereskan kertas- kertas tugasnya.

**~*~ Fou Amora Kanalikuli ~*~**

"Ya, buat janji bertemu dengannya. Aku memiliki banyak waktu di Korea," Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya ketika melihat Sungmin sudah berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi menu makan malamnya.

"Terimakasih, Minnie-_ya_," katanya sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

"_Yah_, sama- sama. Selagi kau makan, aku akan menemanimu," kata Sungmin sambil duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mulai menyuapkan makan malamnya.

"Kau membuat janji dengan siapa, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Bukankah kau sedang cuti?" tanya Sungmin sambil memainkan telepon pintarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku memang cuti. Tapi orang tuaku memintaku mencari istriku," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Ka.. kau sudah menikah? Di usiamu yang semuda itu?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Belum, Minnie-_ya_. Aku baru akan melamarnya. Tapi, pertama- tama, aku harus betemu dengannya dulu. Dan sampai saat ini, dia selalu menghindar," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Ah_, perempuan itu bodoh sekali," gumam Sungmin dengan perhatian yang sepenuhnya tercurah pada telepon pintarnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa, memangnya?"

"_Yah_, laki- laki yang mengejarnya ini begitu tampan. Tapi, dia malah menghindar," kata Sungmin mendukung argumennya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jadi, menurutmu aku tampan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat tampan," kata Sungmin polos. Dia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di layar telepon pintarnya untuk membalas pesan yang baru dikirim Donghae.

'**Tentu, Donghae. Makanlah di restoran! ^^'**

Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, melewati atas meja. Dan Sungmin bahkan masih belum sadar.

"Kau menyukaiku, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik, begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungmin.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin mendongakkan kepala. "Menyukaimu? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, _huh_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyit.

"Kau mengatakan aku sangat tampan, Nona," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjadi gugup. "Be.. benar, aku memang mengatakan kau tampan, karena kau memang tampan. Tapi, itu tidak berarti aku menyukaimu! Ada banyak laki- laki yang lebih tampan darimu di luar sana, Kyuhyun-_ah_, dan aku juga tidak menyukai mereka," kata Sungmin mencoba membela diri.

"Benarkah?"

"Be –"

"_Nuna_!" pekikan Donghae membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan adiknya sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Sungmin pun mulai mencari tahu apa yang membuat adiknya memekik, dan baru sadar kalau posisinya dengan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rawan.

"_Kya_! Cho!" Sungmin menjerit sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat laki- laki itu terjatuh di kursi kayunya.

"_Aw_, sakit, Minnie!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pantatnya yang membentur kursi.

Donghae berjalan mendekati meja mereka berdua. "Siapa dia, _Nuna_? Apa dia laki- laki yang kemarin malam menahanmu hingga pagi?" tanya Donghae dingin sambil menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Ha.. Hae, tenanglah. Dia Kyuhyun, dan _yah_, kemarin kami memang ngobrol hingga pagi," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan.. dan.. _nuna_ tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kami tidak seperti itu, Hae. Tadi itu hanya bercanda saja. Iya, kan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" kata Sungmin sambil memberi kode pada Kyuhyun, melalui tatapan mata.

"Yah, hanya bercanda."

"Lagipula, dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Donghae-_ya_. Tenanglah, OK?" Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium kedua pipi Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. "Duduklah, akan kuambilkan makan malam untukmu," kata Sungmin sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Donghae mengangguk dan akhirnya duduk di kursi yang sama dimana beberapa waktu lalu Sungmin duduk. Dia terus menatap tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun, sementara laki- laki tampan itu masih asyik menikmati makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

TBC

Ngehehe, aku absurd, ya? Kemarin-kemarin bilang kalo bakal lebih cepet update karena modem udah bisa berfungsi dengan normal, eh, nggak taunya, update lama juga. Maaf, yah, maklum lagi sibuk pendaftaran sekolah. Dan akhirnya aku diterima di SMA 3 Jogja, loh. Kekekekkk~ Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku ini 97line. Termasuk tua kalau di antara temen-temen SMP yang lain.

Temen sekelas sih panggil aku Achan ^^ Unyu, yah? Ada juga, yg dari kelas lain, panggil aku Farha. Dan ada juga yang panggil Kyuhyun *beneran*. Tapi mungkin kalian bisa panggil aku Fou. Oh, ya, Fou itu bahasa Prancis. Artinya gila. Dan gila itu aku. Oh ya, salam kenal, semuanya.

Aku sebenernya bingung mau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya apa enggak. Tapi, um.. Donghae sama Sungmin bukan saudara kandung. Sungmin dititipin ke keluarga Donghae sejak bayi. Orang tuanya unknown gitu, deh #plak

Oh ya, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk review, fave, dan follow yang telah teman-teman berikan dan lakukan. I really love it! Hatiku selalu berbunga-bunga tiap baca review. Dan percaya atau enggak, aku jadi pengen dapet flame, loh. Pengen ngerasain aja, gitu.

Ngg… pengen ngomong apa lagi, ya? udah gitu dulu kali ya. oke, disambung chapter depan, setelah semua kesibukan MOP selesai. Doakan kakak-kakak seniornya baik, ya, teman-teman. Sampai jumpa ^^


End file.
